Tummy Trouble Drabbles
by MewRainbow100
Summary: Gaara, Leena, Kate Taiga, and Naruto's different version of how they lived with tummy trouble.  No GaaNaru! Sorry! It just has Naruto and Gaara in it! That's the reason I have it like that!
1. Gaara's Tummy Trouble

Tummy Trouble Draubbles Victum 1: Gaara No Sabaku By: Leena-chan.

(Gaara's P.O.V)

I was sitting peacefully until I felt something coming.  
>I looked over at the clock and it read 7:00 p.m.<br>I sighed, grabbed my book, and went to the bathroom.  
>A few hours of unbearable pain later I saw my wife sitting on our bed.<br>She looked kind of angry.  
>Then she stormed out of the room and slammed the door.<br>I was a little confused until I heard a crashing sound followed by an OWWWWW!  
>"Hey what the hell sis?" My wife's little brother Naruto protested.<br>"That's for crashing through MY bedroom wall while Gaara and I were..." She started to say.  
>"I know. I know. You two were going at it!" He interupted her.<br>She slapped him across the face.  
>"Let me finish next time." She said.<br>Then she stormed into the house.  
>She stomped up the stairs and threw open our bedroom door.<br>She slammed it shut and threw herself on the bed tummy-side up.  
>I walked over to her and got over her.<br>I pinned her arms above our head.  
>She managed to get one free and touch my sensitive spot.<br>I fell backwards and released.  
>"Nice try but I know how to get you off of me." She said.<br>"You're not nice Leena-chan. That spot hurts and you know it." I said.  
>"No. You should say that spot helps no hurts." She shot back.<br>"It helps but it also hurts." I said.  
>"The match is in four days." She said looking at the ceiling.<br>"Yeah. I hope you can manage to kick Kate's ass." I said.  
>Then there was a knock at the door.<br>"It's safe!" Leena said.  
>Our part wolf boy Sasuke Uchiha followed by our other part wolf companion Hinata Hyuga stood there.<br>"Yeah what's up you guys?" Leena asked.  
>"Neji-niisan needs you. He says it's important." Hinata said.<br>"Yeah. Neji needs you. He asked us to come get you and Gaara." Sasuke said.  
>"Alright then. To wherever the hell Neji is!" Leena said.<br>We followed Hinata and Sasuke to where Neji was.  
>"Yo Neji. I brought them." Sasuke said.<br>"Good. Thank you Sasuke. Hey Leena can you look through this telescope for a minute?" Neji said.  
>"Yeah why not." She said.<br>"Okay Neji what am I looking at?" Leena asked.  
>"Do you see someone evil walking towards Konoha?" Neji asked.<br>"Yeah. I see...KATE!" She said.  
>"See! I told you I wasn't making it up!" Neji exclaimed.<br>"Looks like she's alone." Leena said.  
>"That's cause Fantasia's on OUR side now." Sasuke said.<br>"She's approaching faster. Looks like she wants something." Leena said.  
>"Let's go find out." I said.<br>We all ran outside and saw Kate leaning up against a metal pole.  
>"Well, well, well. Looks like you've arrived Little Kazekage. I challenge you!" Kate said.<br>"Alright what's the challenge?" I asked.  
>"You and me battle until one gives up. Also you can't have any help at all!" Kate said.<br>"Alright! I accept your challenge." I said.  
>I started to do a sand attack but was caught in one of her jutsu's.<br>She said it so fast I couldn't understand the words.  
>A few minutes later I could feel a lot of unwanted pressure building inside of me.<br>Kate started laughing.  
>I could tell Leena wanted to kick her ass but she wasn't allowed to help.<br>She did her jutsu a second time but I could only make out part of the words.  
>I could feel the pressure getting worse.<br>I had to grab my stomach and hold on for dear life just to keep from going into a releasing parade.  
>Kate was still laughing evily.<br>Leena was getting more and more pissed by the second.  
>She repeated that spell a third time and I could make it out but one word was missing.<br>I could still feel the pressure getting worse.  
>It was begining to get unbearable.<br>I could feel my body about to give in and go into a releasing parade.  
>"Aw. Is poor little Kazekage not feeling well? A little too much pressure? Well how about you go into a releasing parade eh? It might help your diease." Kate said.<br>I gasped and tried to run to hit her.  
>"No. No. No. I can't let you do that. Release. Release. And Bubble. Bubble. Make poor Gaara have tummy trouble. Intensification...Jutsu!" Kate said.<br>Her jutsu hit me for the forth time.  
>I screamed as my body surrendered into a releasing parade.<br>I was so embarrased by the time I was done.  
>I collapsed on the ground.<br>"GAARA-KUN!" Leena shouted.  
>"Leena...don't...come...up...here." I said.<br>She didn't listen.  
>She walked up to me and touched my sensitive spot.<br>I couldn't hold it back so I released.  
>"Yep. I knew it. You DO have it." Leena said.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"You have O.A.G.B don't you?" She asked.<br>I nodded my head in shame.  
>"Hey it's nothing to be ashamed of." She told me.<br>"Now let ME take care of this." She whispered to me.  
>I nodded.<br>"Don't hurt Gaara anymore!" Leena yelled standing in front of me.  
>"Oh so you'd rather me hurt you?" Kate asked forming hand signs.<br>"Leena get down this jutsu hurts." I said.  
>Leena shook her head.<br>"I'm going to protect you and Naruto as I promised I would." Leena turned her head smiling at me.  
>"Aw. How sweet. Sorry it'll have to end though." Kate said before performing the last hand sign.<br>"Release. Release. And Bubble. Bubble. Make poor Leena have tummy trouble!" Kate chanted before saying the last line of her spell.  
>"Intensification...JUTSU!" Kate shouted finishing her jutsu.<br>"Oh yeah you think that will..." Leena started to say but she stopped. Her stomach rumbled and she fell to her knees clutching her stomach tightly.  
>"Leena!" I said running up behind her.<br>"Are you okay?" I asked.  
>Leena shook her head before her stomach rumbled again.<br>She collapsed on the ground.  
>"LEENA!" I shouted.<br>Little did I know what was going through her head she thought to herself, "How could I let myself get hit by such a pitiful justu."


	2. Leena's Tummy Trouble

Tummy Trouble Draubbles Victum 2: Leena Jean Uzumaki By: Leena-chan.

"How could I let myself get hit by such a pitiful justu." I thought to myself while sitting on my bed.  
>"Oh no here comes another one!" I thought to myself putting my hand in front of my mouth.<br>I tried to hold it back as best I could until I got outside.  
>When I managed to get outside I released it and fire came out as well.<br>I collapsed on the ground and fell to my knees.  
>I sighed heavily.<br>Then I heard the back door open and close.  
>I looked behind me and saw my little brother Naruto.<br>He looked at me and smiled.  
>I don't know why he smiled but there he was with a big ass grin on his face.<br>Maybe it was because he was there to witness my attack.  
>*Flashback*<br>"Don't hurt Gaara anymore!" I yelled standing in front of him.  
>"Oh so you'd rather me hurt you?" Kate Taiga asked forming hand signs.<br>"Leena get down this jutsu hurts." Gaara said.  
>I shook my head.<br>"I'm going to protect you and Naruto as I promised I would." I turned my head smiling at Gaara.  
>"Aw. How sweet. Sorry it'll have to end though." Kate said before performing the last hand sign.<br>"Release. Release. And Bubble. Bubble. Make poor Leena have tummy trouble!" Kate chanted before saying the last line of her spell.  
>"Intensification...JUTSU!" Kate shouted finishing her jutsu.<br>"Oh yeah you think that will..." I started to say but I stopped. My stomach rumbled and I fell to my knees clutching my stomach tightly.  
>"Leena!" Gaara said running up behind me.<br>"Are you okay?" He asked.  
>I shook my head before my stomach rumbled again.<br>Then I felt her jutsu's full effects.  
>I pushed him away and ran in the forest near our house holding my hand in front of my mouth.<br>When I got far enough in I removed my hand and released from my mouth.  
>Fire had to come with it though.<br>I held my stomach and cried.  
>Tears fell from my eyes like little water falls.<br>I heard my name being called from a distance.  
>It was Gaara calling me.<br>"LEENA! LEENA WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard Gaara shout.  
>I walked out of the forest and back into our backyard.<br>When Gaara saw me, he ran up and hugged me tighly.  
>I could feel her jutsu's effects when he hugged me tighly like he was doing.<br>I could feel another one coming.  
>"Gaara go." I said.<br>"What?" He asked.  
>"JUST GO BACK INSIDE!" I shouted.<br>He let me go and walked back inside.  
>I let it go and sat on the ground crying.<br>Little did I know Naruto was watching from his bedroom window.  
>*End of Flashback*<br>"What are you grining for?" I asked.  
>He laughed before answering, "I'm proud of you sis."<br>"Why?" I asked.  
>"You kept your word." He said walking up to me.<br>When he got up to me, he hugged me close.  
>When he hugged me, he sqwished my stomach with his.<br>I could feel a third one.  
>"Naruto I..." I started to say.<br>"Go ahead. Release to your hearts content." He said still hugging me.  
>"On you?" I asked looking at him surprised.<br>Naruto nodded and started patting my back, trying to make it happen.  
>"Naruto I shoot fire when I..." I started to say.<br>"I know. Just do it. It'll make you feel better if you do." Naruto cut me off.  
>He unzipped my pants and pulled them down along with my underwear.<br>I didn't realize it at first but he was just trying to help me.  
>He started rubbing my stomach, touching my sensitive spot that always made me release. My bellybutton. I finally couldn't hold it in anymore.<br>Especially not with Naruto touching that spot.  
>I released from the opposite end than I had before, fire still shooting out.<br>He pulled up my underwear and then my pants zipping them up.  
>"Naruto why did you..." I started to say.<br>"You needed it sis. I could tell. Anytime you need to release come see me and I'll help you okay?" Naruto told me letting go.  
>I nodded and smiled.<br>Then I had felt multiple ones coming at once.  
>Naruto saw this and grabbed me once more.<br>He had my pants and underwear down again.  
>He was rubbing my back with one hand and my stomach (including my sensitive spot) with the other like he was encouraging me to release to my hearts content.<br>I gave in and I released from both ends multiple times.  
>I collapsed on his shoulder after the last one.<br>I felt horrible.  
>Never have I released that much fire in one sitting.<br>Never have I released that much period.  
>Naruto pulled up my underwear and pants once more and picked me up bridal style.<br>He carried me to my room for it was late at night when I finally finished my releasing parade.  
>He carried me upstairs and to my bedroom.<br>Gaara saw me in Naruto's arms and ran up to me.  
>I was sleeping peacfully.<br>Gaara took me from Naruto's hands and put me in our bed.  
>He covered me up and kissed me on the cheek.<br>He watched me sleep and heard me talking in my sleep.  
>"No. I didn't mean to! It's her fault! She put her Intensfication Tummy Trouble Jutsu on me! Dammit she's the real criminal not me!" I said in sleep before being woken up by Gaara.<br>"Leena are you okay you were having a nightmare." Gaara asked.  
>I shook my head.<br>"Come here and tell me." He said patting his lap.  
>I curled up in his lap and told him my nightmare.<br>He stroked my hair as I told him everything.  
>When I finished he nodded.<br>He started rubbing my tummy, touching my sensitive spot every once and while.  
>I could feel another one coming.<br>"G-G-G-Gaara I kinda need to..." I whispered.  
>He couldn't hear me.<br>He kept on touching my sensitive spot.  
>My body finally gave in.<br>I released in front of Gaara.  
>I was all burned out so no fire had come out but I still released in front of him.<br>I felt so embarrased that my face turned bright red.  
>I hung my head in shame.<br>"That's what I wanted to hear." Gaara said.  
>I looked at him surprised.<br>"Gaara do you know about my diease?" I asked.  
>"No. Didn't know you had one. I just wanted you to have relief. It kinda looked like you were holding something back." Gaara said.<br>"Well you know how you have O.A.G.B?" I said pointing my two index fingers together and not looking at him.  
>He nodded.<br>"Well...I do too." I said.  
>"Wait a minute, what?" Gaara said.<br>I nodded.  
>"How? I never see you in pain like I am except for a few minutes ago." Gaara said.<br>"The amount of Dolaritine in my veins counteracts and negates it but when a jutsu like Kate's is used on me my dolaritine gets overpowered by the jutsu and it happens." I explained.  
>"Oh. Okay then. Well why don't you go see your brother? He can talk to you about that better than I can." Gaara said.<br>I agreed and walked to Naruto's room.  
>I knocked on his door.<br>"Come in." He said sleepily.  
>"Naruto...can I...talk to you?" I asked.<br>"Yeah what's up sis?" Naruto asked.  
>"I can't sleep. I have these constant nightmares and I..." I started to say.<br>"It's okay sis. Here let's go outside and talk so we don't wake Hinata." Naruto said putting his finger over my lips.  
>I nodded and grabbed his hand.<br>We walked outside and sat down on the hill near our house where we could see the water and the beautiful moonlight sky.  
>"Naruto I feel so tired yet I can't sleep with this tummy trouble." I told him.<br>"That's why I brought you out here. So you could get some relief. Now lay down sis." He said.  
>I did as I was told. He lifted my shirt up and started rubbing my sensitive spot.<br>Neither of us realized it but he brought his knee up to my crotch and started rubbing gently.  
>I could feel the heat building inside me.<br>He slid off my pajama pants and my underwear. "Naru...omunto-chan...I can feel the heat." I said.  
>That's when he stood me up and took his shirt off.<br>My pajama pants and underwear pooled around my legs.  
>He hugged me tightly as he did before rubbing my sensitive spot quickly.<br>The heat was building and building inside me.  
>I could feel his knee rubbing my crotch but I didn't stop him.<br>The pressure got too unbearable and my body gave in.  
>I released multiple times from both ends of my body, fire coming along with it.<br>I could feel my fire power draining with each release Naruto caused.  
>He didn't stop rubbing my sensitive spot.<br>I kept releasing until I told him to stop.  
>Then I collapsed on the ground, making him fall on top of me.<br>"Naruto can you rub that spot one more time? There's one stuck and it hurts." I asked.  
>He agreed and rubbed my sensitive spot once more, making me release the one that was stuck loudly.<br>"Thanks Naruto." I said.  
>"Anytime sis." He said getting off of me and holding his hand out to me.<br>I grabbed it and he helped me stand up.  
>He pulled my underwear and pants up and steadied me so we could walk back inside.<br>I was feeling so dizzy on account of releasing so much fire in one sitting and releasing that much period.  
>I almost fell backwards but Naruto caught me.<br>He picked me up and brought me to my room.  
>I sat on my bed cross-legged with my head down.<br>I could feel one coming.  
>I tried to hold it back but I couldn't.<br>My body gave in and I released it.  
>"Wow Leena-chan. You're pretty good." Gaara said sitting behind me.<br>I jumped startled.  
>"Gaara-kun? Don't do that please." I said curling up into his lap.<br>"Was that really you or was that your brother? I couldn't tell. Do it again and I'll know for sure." He teased.  
>"Gaara. That's so not cool. I don't like releasing in front of people but I guess I get my releasing power from him or does he get it from me?" I said.<br>"You're older right?" Gaara asked.  
>"Yeah." I said.<br>"Then he gets it from you." Gaara said.  
>"Wait who did I get it from? Mom never did stuff like that. Well she did when she was alone. Dad on the other hand was just like Naruto. Not afraid to release in front of people. I guess the releasing power comes form both Mom and Dad but the shyness that comes with it I guess I got that from Mom." I said.<br>"That makes sense." Gaara said.  
>"Gaara how do you sleep with tummy trouble?" I asked.<br>"I don't." He said.  
>"Really?" I asked.<br>He nodded.  
>"I should stop lolli-gaging and perform a plan of a..." I started to say.<br>My stomach rumbled in a nasty tone.  
>I fell backwards on the pillow making Gaara fall on top of me.<br>I didn't realize it until the next morning that I had fallen asleep just like that.  
>With Gaara on top of me.<br>The next morning I couldn't move.  
>I looked in front of me and saw Gaara sleeping like a baby with his head in between my breasts.<br>He turned over and brought his knee up to my crotch.  
>He rubbed lightly making me gasp with the sudden contact.<br>I moved his head a little so I could unbutton my pajama top.  
>When I finally got it unbuttoned I laid his head back down lightly.<br>He was still sleeping when I felt him rubbing a little harder.  
>I looked at the clock.<br>It read 7:00.  
>"Oh shit! The match starts in 30 minutes! Gaara! GET UP!" I said shaking him.<br>"Hm? What's up Leena?" Gaara asked sleepily.  
>"One, why are you so tired? Two, the match starts in 30 minutes." I said.<br>"I only got 2 hours of sleep. My stomach hurt too much. Now let's go." Gaara said.  
>Just as we were ready to go both of our stomaches rumbled.<br>I ignored mine but I could see clearly that he couldn't ignore his.  
>"Do you think you can hold it until we get there?" I asked.<br>"I don't know. It hurts really bad." He replied.  
>"SIS! COME ON! LET'S GO!" My little brother called from the car.<br>I grabbed Gaara's hand and ran outside.  
>We got into my brother's car and he drove to the stadium.<br>I kept looking at Gaara.  
>He was holding it in so much he was sweating.<br>"Just a little longer Gaara. Just a little longer." I whispered to him.  
>"Hey Leena, why is Gaara sweating?" Sasuke asked me.<br>I whispered what was wrong with Gaara in Sasuke's ear.  
>"Oh. Well we're almost there so he won't have to wait long." Sasuke said.<br>"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun?" My stepsister Sakura asked him.  
>He whispered in her ear telling her what I told him.<br>She nodded. "Leena...I'm...reaching...my...limit." Gaara whispered to me.  
>"Naruto omounto-chan how much longer?" I asked holding Gaara close to me.<br>"A few minutes. It's right up here." He replied.  
>"Okay good." I said.<br>"Gaara if you need to release just do it." I whispered.  
>He shook his head.<br>I looked at him concerned.  
>"I'm afraid I'll have a FULL release instead of just a release." He whispered.<br>"Wow. It's that bad?" I whispered.  
>He nodded before his stomach rummbled signaling he reached his limit.<br>"I don't think I can hold it any longer." Gaara whispered.  
>"Does that mean you've reached your limit?" I asked.<br>He nodded holding onto me.  
>He undid his seat belt and layed on me tummy-side down.<br>I could see a smile spread on his face.  
>I looked at him surprised before looking at his pants.<br>I could see a bludge growing.  
>"Gaara are you..." I started to say.<br>He nodded.  
>"I told you I couldn't hold it anymore. I'm sorry to do this to you but I had to. I couldn't hold it." He whispered.<br>I could clearly see the buldge getting bigger and bigger.  
>"Naruto you might wanna roll the windows down." I said.<br>"Why? Did you or Gaara release or something?" Naruto asked.  
>"I'm not gonna say because I don't want ANYONE to freak out. I also don't want to embarrase someone." I said.<br>"It's okay Leena-chan. You can tell them. I'm already embarrased enough. Reaching my limit in front of you." Gaara whispered to me.  
>I could see the buldge still growing.<br>It finally stopped after a few minutes.  
>Gaara's face was bright red.<br>He didn't even look at me.  
>"Naruto can we stop by that bathroom over there?" I asked.<br>"Yeah. One stop coming up." Naruto said pulling into the rest stop one minute away from the stadium.  
>"It's a good thing I grabbed an extra pair of boxers and pants." Gaara whispered to me.<br>Gaara and I got out and I walked closely behind him, hiding the biggest shit buldge in history. (just kidding on that one) We walked to the bathroom and he walked into the men's bathroom.  
>He came out a few minutes later in a new pair of pants and a big ass smile on his face.<br>"You okay now?" I asked.  
>"Yeah." He said scratching the back of his neck nervously.<br>"Where's the oher pair so I can clean them after the match?" I asked.  
>He held up a plastic bag with his pants and boxers.<br>"I rinsed them off a little so they're a little wet." He said.  
>I nodded and we walked back to the car.<br>He threw the bag in the back of Naruto's car and Naruto drove the last minute to the stadium.  
>When we got there I went into the locker room.<br>I changed into my Midnight Rainbow outfit a.k.a Mew Midnight Rainbow.  
>I could hear the distant roar of the crowd cheering my name.<br>I walked out and the fight began.  
>"I don't know why you challenge me because you won't win." Kate said.<br>"Oh yeah! You're gonna eat those words." I shot back.  
>"Bring it!" Kate said.<br>"You asked for it." I said.  
>I did fire style hand signs.<br>"Pyromania no Justu!" I shouted.  
>A fireball way bigger than the fireball jutsu came out and hit Kate.<br>She stummbled backward a little but she was still standing.  
>"Why is she so confident?" I thought to myself.<br>She laughed evily.  
>She chanted her spell once more on me but I was prepared this time.<br>I screamed when her jutsu hit me.  
>"It...hurts...more but...it was...worth it. I copied...the...jutsu." I said before collapsing on the ground.<br>"LEENA!" Gaara shouted from the crowd.  
>"Sasuke attack her from behind while she's down!" Naruto said.<br>Sasuke nodded and went to attack but he didn't even have to hit her.  
>"I didn't hit her." Sasuke said.<br>"That's because, I DID." Gaara said taking my sword and pulling it out of Kate's lower back.


	3. Kate's Tummy Trouble

Tummy Trouble Draubbles Victum 3: Kate Taiga (Kate's P.O.V)

"I didn't hit her." Sasuke said.  
>"That's because, I DID." Gaara said taking Leena's sword and pulling it out of my lower back.<br>I coughed up a little blood and started to speak.  
>"Naruto take her back to the Asylum NOW!" Gaara shouted.<br>Naruto nodded and tried to grab my arms.  
>I struggled in protest.<br>It didn't work though.  
>So I asked them for a request.<br>"Please. Before you take me to the Asylum, cure me so no one will ever call me that horrible nickname again." I said.  
>"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.<br>"I'll explain." I said.  
>"It all started on the day I was born." I said.<br>*Flashback*  
>WAHHHHH! WAH WAH! WAHHHHHH!<br>"Give her something to make her stop!" My father shouted.  
>"I don't have anything to give her!" My mother shouted back at my father.<br>I had grown up around the two of them fighting.  
>It had gotten even worse after Nita was born.<br>Mom died giving birth to my little sister.  
>I was only ten at the time Shinjiro was five.<br>Dad became a raging acoholic and manwhore.  
>I tried to take Shinjiro and Nita away to my special place but I just couldn't control my O.A.G.B.<br>I never could so when I tried to get away I blew our cover.  
>Dad saw me with Nita in my arms and Shinjiro on my back. "What do you think you're doing young lady?" My dad shouted at me.<br>"N-N-N-Nothing Father." I lied and turned away from him.  
>"You're trying to run away aren't you?" Dad asked.<br>"Well that deserves a punch to the..." He started to say while trying to hit me in the face.  
>I stopped his punch but it only pissed him off.<br>I put Nita down and told Shinjiro to wait for me outside.  
>He nodded and grabbed his little sister and went outside.<br>Dad tried to hit me once again but I stopped his fist again.  
>I looked over to my right and saw Mom's precious swords.<br>I did a backflip and grabbed one.  
>I used it to slit my father's throat and stab him in the chest.<br>When I saw he was good and dead I ran outside, grabbed Nita, had Shin jump on my back, and ran away from the crime scene.  
>I raised my little siblings as I was their mother.<br>Nita always thought of me as Mom because our mother died giving birth to Nita.  
>Shinjiro always had to correct her though.<br>A few years later they had found that I killed our father and they took me away to the Asylum.  
>I stayed there for a while and made a good friend.<br>Tammy was her name.  
>I called her Tam Tam and she called me Tummy-chan.<br>She was the only one who could call me that.  
>A few years ago I was set free and bid farewell to Tammy.<br>I went off to find Nita and Shinjiro but I had no luck.  
>I seached and searched.<br>They're were criminals on the streets that tried to hurt me.  
>I used my mother's favorite sword to kill them.<br>I kept running away from them and running into the law.  
>I was running away from the cops when I heard the rumor about the Kazekage being invinsible.<br>I wanted to see if it was true.  
>I ran all the way to Konoha and now here I am.<br>I regret what I did so please, if you must take me back do it. I deserve it.  
>"No." Naruto said.<br>"No what?" Sasuke asked.  
>"I'm not taking you back. I'm taking you to a special place." Naruto said.<br>"Okay then." I said.  
>I got in Naruto's car and we drove to a place that was very hot. (Not Sunagakure Village)<br>Naruto let me out and he walked towards the door.  
>He knocked and a girl with red-orange hair and big blue eyes (not literaly) opened the door.<br>She was wearing a cowgirl's outfit.  
>"Hey Naruto. You must be here to Shiny. He's upstairs So is his little sis. She's just cute as kids come these days you know. Anyway, I'ma stop yaking ya ears off now." The girl said.<br>"Thanks Gemini." Naruto replied.  
>She stepped back and let us in.<br>Naruto grabbed my hand and walked me upstairs.  
>He knocked on a bedroom door.<br>"Come in! Imounto-chan behave yourself." Said a familiar voice.  
>Naruto opened the door revealing Shinjiro and Nita.<br>"There's someone here to see you Shin." Naruto said.  
>Shin looked at me and I looked at him.<br>"Kate." Shinjiro said.  
>"Shin." I said.<br>I dived into my little brother's arms hugging him close.  
>"Hey what about me Neechan!" Nita said.<br>"Nita!" I said.  
>I picked her up in my arms and held her close to me as well.<br>It felt great to have my siblings back.  
>Naruto left me with Shin and Gemini and I couldn't be happier.<br>I just wish I could've been there to see Leena test her new jutsu.


	4. Naruto's Tummy Trouble

Tummy Trouble Draubbles Victum 4: Naruto Uzumaki By: Leena-chan

Geniya Uchiha is Kakashi and Sarafina's daughter and she is 16.  
>She's older than her brother by 2 years.<p>

Genevieve No Sabaku is Gaara and Leena's first daughter and she is 14.  
>She's older than her sister Rita by 4 years and the twins by 9 years.<p>

Ranmaru Hatake is Kakashi and Sarafina's son and he is also 14.

Minato Uzumaki is Naruto and Hinata's son and he is 12.  
>He's older than his sister by 7 years.<p>

Sarah Uchiha is Sasuke and Sakura's daughter and she is also 12.  
>She's older than her brother by 7 years also.<p>

Rita No Sabaku is Gaara and Leena's second daughter and she is 10.  
>She is older than the twins by five years.<p>

Leanna Taylor and Anna Lin Uzumaki are Gaara and Leena's daughters.  
>They're identical twins and their both 5.<p>

Reana Hyuga is Naruto and Hinata's daughter and she is also 5.

Yusuke Haruno is Sasuke and Sakura's son and he is also 5.

(Naruto's P.O.V)

I was sitting peacefully in my watertank when I heard the basement door open and close.  
>"Omounto-chan!" My older sister Leena called.<br>I knocked on the watertank's glass a little.  
>She turned and faced me.<br>"You wanna play Truth or Dare?" She asked.  
>"Oh hell yes!" I said.<br>I got out of my tank really quickly and went into the living room.  
>I saw Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Leena, Sarafina, and Kakashi-sensei sitting around the living room.<br>I saw a seat next to Hinata and took it.  
>"So I'll start. Sasuke truth or dare?" Leena asked.<br>"Dare." Sasuke replied.  
>"Kiss your sis on the lips." Leena said.<br>"I'M NOT INTO INCEST!" Sasuke shouted before Sarafina pulled him towards her.  
>"Just kiss me Sasuke." Sarafina said.<br>"A peck on the lips right?" Sasuke asked.  
>Sarafina nodded.<br>"Oh. I thought she meant full out kiss you." Sasuke said.  
>He kissed Sarafina quickly on the lips.<br>"Kakashi truth or dare?" Sarafina asked.  
>"Dare me." Kakashi said.<br>"I dare you to take your mask off." Sarafina said.  
>He took it off and revealed his face.<br>"Wow sensei! You look hot with your mask off!" Leena said.  
>"Anyway, Hinata truth or dare?" Kakashi asked not bothering to put his mask back on.<br>"Truth." Hinata said.  
>"Is it true you've already had your first yuri session?" Kakashi asked.<br>Hinata's face turned bright red.  
>"Um...y-y-yes." She admitted.<br>"Sakura truth or dare?" Hinata asked.  
>"Dare." Sakura said.<br>"Kiss Leena and I mean full out kiss." Hinata said.  
>"Do you mind sis?" Sakura asked.<br>"Nah. It's just a dare." Leena said.  
>Sakura did as the dare told.<br>A few minutes later I could see a string of drool coming from both of their mouths.  
>"Now Sarafina truth or dare?" Sakura asked.<br>"Truth." Sarafina said.  
>"Is it true you love Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said.<br>"As a boyfriend or husband no. As a little brother yes." Sarafina said.  
>"Leena truth or dare?" Sarafina asked.<br>"Dare." Leena said.  
>"Kiss Naruto." Sarafina said.<br>She came up to me and pecked me on the lips.  
>"Now Gaara truth or dare?" Leena asked.<br>"Dare." Gaara said.  
>"Take your shirt off!" Leena said.<br>"That's not a problem." Gaara said as he took his shirt off and threw it on the couch.  
>Leena whistled at him.<br>"Now finally Naruto truth or dare?" Gaara asked me.  
>"Dare." I said.<br>"You always complain when I can't control when and where I release so I think you should go through a day of what Leena-chan and I have to go through everyday. Then maybe you'll see how hard it is on us." Gaara said.  
>"I accept!" I said.<br>"Alright then! Leena-chan, your new jutsu." Gaara said.  
>She nodded.<br>"Release. Release. And Bubble. Bubble. Make poor Naruto have tummy trouble. Intensification...Jutsu!" Leena said.  
>A few minutes later I felt that jutsu's effects.<br>Leena and Gaara tried to hold back laughter.  
>I ran upstairs and straight to my bathroom.<br>I could hear both Leena AND Gaara laughing.  
>"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I shouted.<br>"Now doesn't THAT sound familiar Leena-chan?" Gaara asked Leena.  
>"Yeah. Now he KNOWS it's not funny when either one of us have to spend at least two hours in the bathroom." Leena replied.<br>"You sometimes spend more time in there just releasing and not actually using to the bathroom." Gaara said.  
>"Hey! That's ONLY because I don't like releasing in FRONT of anyone!" Leena defended herself.<br>I laughed at that.  
>"Do you want me to make it worse?" Leena asked sounding a little pissed off.<br>"No! No you don't need to! I'm good!" I said a little nervously.  
>I couldn't hear it but I kinda figured Gaara whispered something perverted in Leena's ear that made them run upstairs, close their bedroom door, and lock it.<br>A few hours later I came out of my bathroom.  
>My ass really hurt.<br>From one room down I could hear my sister's voice.  
>"WOULD YOU JUST HOLD STILL?" Leena shouted.<br>"NO! DAMMIT THAT SPOT HURTS AND YOU KNOW IT! IT FORCES ME TO RELEASE!" Gaara shouted back.  
>"But it also helps you release unwanted pressure build-up too so HOLD STILL!" Leena told him.<br>"No!" Gaara shouted.  
>I could hear running footsteps so I assumed Leena was chasing Gaara around their room.<br>"Ha! You're pinned down! You can't stop me now!" Leena said.  
>"Dammit NO!" Gaara shouted.<br>"Touch." Leena said.  
>"Dammit the pressure hurts!" Gaara said.<br>"It's okay. Just release it. You'll feel better if you do." Leena said reassuringly.  
>Then I heard a releasing sound followed by two pleasurable sighs.<br>"Why do you fight me when it feels good after you release?" Leena asked.  
>"It hurts when you force it but after it comes out the pressure is lightened." Gaara said.<br>"I'm glad I don't have to go through that with Hinata." I said.  
>"Go through what Naru?" Hinata asked.<br>I jumped and turned around.  
>"Oh Hina don't do that!" I said.<br>"Sorry." She said.  
>"It's alright." I said.<br>"My ass still hurts." I whined.  
>"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Hinata asked.<br>"I don't think you want to." I told her.  
>"Well how about I kiss you like this." Hinata said.<br>She brought my face towards hers and we started making out.  
>Tongue and everything!<br>When we pulled away a string of drool came from both of our mouths.  
>"Okay I can accept that." I said.<br>She smiled and grabbed my hand.  
>We walked down the hall towards the stairs.<br>When we walked by Sasuke and Sakura's room we heard them playing video games.  
>When we walked by Kakashi and Sarafina's room we heard them reading their book a.k.a The make-out series.<br>And finally when we walked by My sister Leena and Gaara's room we could hear them going at it hot and heavy.  
>Hinata and I went down from the third floor to the second floor to check on the kids.<br>Minato's bedroom door was open.  
>I peeked my head in and saw him talking to his friend on the phone.<br>I walked down the hall to Sarah's room.  
>She was on the computer typing up a school paper.<br>I continued walking and stopped at Genevieve and Rita's room.  
>The two were playing a board game.<br>I continued walking and saw Geniya and Ranmaru's bedroom door open.  
>They were helping each other with homework.<br>Finally, I approached the little kids room. I saw Reana playing with their toys along with Leanna, Anna, and Yusuke.  
>I ran back to Hinata and told her everything was alright,<br>She nodded and we walked downstairs to the first floor.  
>We went into the living room and sat on the couch.<br>"Naruto-kun you know we have that Kage meeting today right?" Hinata asked.  
>"Ah Shit. I don't wanna go! My ass hurts and so does my stomach!" I complained.<br>"Now doesn't that sound familiar to you Gaara?" Leena asked coming down the stairs in her strapless red and white dress.  
>"Sure does but I'm not feeling so hot either." Gaara said following behind Leena in his red tuxedo. In his hand was a plastic bag with an extra pair of red tuxedo pants and boxers in case he accidently ruins them.<br>"That's why we're going now so when we get home it won't be 7 or 7:30 at night." Leena said.  
>"Now go change and let's go before we're late." Leena said.<br>Hinata and I ran upstairs and changed really quickly.  
>She wore her lavender strapless dress.<br>I wore my tuxedo or as I like to call it my Monkey Suit. (I hate wearing them!)  
>"Grab an extra pair of pants!" Leena yelled up the stairs.<br>I grabbed and extra pair of pants and boxers and put them in a plastic bag.  
>I ran downstairs and almost tripped but Hinata caught me just in time.<br>We got in Leena's car and Sasuke offered to drive us.  
>Leena accepted and said Sakura could come along.<br>It was a long ass drive.  
>It takes four hours just to get to the meeting place and four hours to get back.<br>When we got there the four of us (not including Sasuke and Sakura) went inside and the meeting began.  
>At around 6:50 I could see my sister just staring at her watch.<br>Nine minutes later Leena's watch alarm went off.  
>Leena took out her phone and sent a text to Gaara.<br>It said, Daijobu (Are you okay?) Gaara-kun?  
>He sent back a sad face like this:(<p>

Leena: Can u hold it?

Gaara: :(

Leena: Damn! Well I'll try to get them to hurry it up.

Gaara: Thnk u.

Leena: Np. 3 u.

Gaara: 3 u 2

I then felt something.  
>MY stomach rummbled and I grabbed my stomach to try to stop it.<br>I took out my phone and sent a text to Hinata.

It said, Hina-chan I don't feel so hot anymore! :(

Hina: What's wrong?

Me: T.T

Hina: Naru don't cry. Tummy Trouble?

Me: Yeah. It hurts like hell!

Hina: Tell Leena. She'll get us out of here.

Me: kk. Hold on.

MewMidnightRainbow and SandKazekage have joined the texting room.

Me: T.T

Leena: What's wrong?

Me: U know what's wrong.

Leena: Oh. Ha ha.

Hina: Leena you shouldn't do that.

Leena: :p

Gaara: Can u find a way to get me home before I shit myself?

Hina: I'm sure Leena-chan will.

Me: I hope so. IT HURTS! T.T

Gaara: Same here. T.T

Leena: Alright. Alright I'll tell them to speed it up hold on one moment.

MewMidnightRainbow has left the texting room.

"Hey guys can you speed this up cause my kids are waiting for me at home?" Leena asked.  
>"Oh we're done for today. You can leave now." Said one of the Kage.<br>"Thanks." Leena said before walking out the door.  
>We all closed out of the texting room and followed her.<br>Gaara and I were both sweating trying to hold it back with all of our might.  
>Sasuke was still driving but a lot faster.<br>"Leena what time is it?" Gaara asked.  
>"Oh shit! It's almost 7:30! That's when you reach your limit!" Leena shouted.<br>She looked at her watch again.  
>Then when sis's clock alarm went off Gaara and I had the exact same thoughts.<br>Relief.  
>Gaara and I both undid our seatbelts and grabbed onto our wives.<br>A slow smile spead on our faces as we achieved relief.  
>"Uh Leena what's going on?" Hinata asked.<br>"Hinata my dear this is called a full release." Leena said.  
>Leena could see the bulgde growing in the seat of Gaara's pants as well as Hinata could see the buldge in growing in the seat of my pants.<br>When we finally got home Hinata washed me up and cleaned my pants.  
>I thanked her and crawled into bed.<br>I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.  
>At twelve a.m. the jutsu was finally broken.<br>Now I know not to laugh when Gaara or Leena can't help it!


End file.
